A Morte e o Renascimento
by Deidara-chan223
Summary: O que acontece quando se morre no mundo de Naruto, e se renasce no mundo real. Como será que os ninjas da Akatsuki vão se virar aqui? HISTORIA ESCRITA EM COLABORAÇAO COM HUNTER-CHAN E SOFIA.


Capitulo 1- A morte e o renascimento

_A morte por muito tempo tem sido conhecida como um final, mas isso não é de todo verdade. Pelo menos não no mundo de Naruto... A verdade absoluta naquele mundo, se interliga ao nosso. Uma morte lá, significa um nascimento aqui. Uma morte aqui, um nascimento lá. O porquê disso só Jashin sabe, e ele ainda não teve paciência de explicar a ninguém. Nem__mesmo ao seu mais fiel seguidor, que agora se__encontra no nosso mundo, após a trágica morte que ocorreu a ele._

_"Bosta! Que merda de lugar é esse?!" Hidan abriu os olhos devagar, as ruas da cidade estavam calmas a essa hora da madrugada. Os olhos fúcsia passearam pelo local, observando os altos prédios de Nova York. "Que merda de lugar é esse...?" Ele repetiu, confuso._

O albino acabara de acordar, não se lembrava de "porra nehuma", com suas palavras. Estava num beco sujo e escuro, na grande maçã. Um grupo de mendigos o observava apavorados, aquele rapaz surgido do nada, branco como um fantasma, sujo de sangue e de aparencia feroz, se dirigiu a eles: " Ei, tio, que merda de lugar eh esse?"

O homem olhou com ar desconfiado para a estranha e enomer figura à sua frente e respondeu "Nova York, acho que o senhor deveria procurar ajuda..." Dizendo isso saiu apressado e sumiu na escura e estranha cidade. Hidan se levantou, e tentou vestir a capa que se encontrava rasgada...procurou por algum dinheiro, mas descobriu que seu parceiro nao havia deixado esse luxo nas suas maos....

_Ele suspirou. Só havia uma coisa a fazer: roubar dinheiro de um lojista idiota. Se pôs erreto, olhando em volta. Não se via uma alma na cidade escura. _

_"Não adianta procurar merda nenhuma agora."sussurrou para si mesmo, sentando-se no chão. "Vou é dormir, o Kakuzu que espere por mim."_

_Fechou os olhos, imaginando o companheiro. Onde estaria agora? Teria vencido os ninjas de Konoha? Logo ele havia adormecido ali mesmo, entre sacos de lixo e gatos de rua._

Entao se viu de volta na batalha, o ninja de konoha o olhava raivosamente e ele estava so novamente em uma floresta prestes a ser atingindo...teve um impulso de fugir mas nao se rendeu a ele e mais uma vez ele foi acolhido pelos braços da morte,... acordou com os raios leves do sol batendo em sua pele clara, olhou em volta, fora apenas um sonho...hidan sentiu pela primeira vez um sentimento de vazio, ele preferia pela primeira vez ser um mortal e quem sabe voltar para seu mundo e preencher o estranho vazio

"Que porra é essa..." pensou ele " o que tem de errado comigo?"

Enquanto isso, em outro continente...

" Veja, ele simplesmente surgiu! PUF! " Uma voz feminina sussurrava

"Que bizarro! Será q está vivo?" Outra voz mais infantil respondeu, o jovem caído sentiu um pé cutucá-lo

"Ouch! Un" Deidara as escarou, confuso.

Perdoe-nos, sr.! Nao sabiamos se estava bem! - A garotinha disse, em francês

Ah, sim, sem problemas! - Deidara respondeu, e tapou a boca com a mao,assustado! Falara em francês claro e fluente!

_"De onde você veio, monsieur?" A garota mais velha sorriu, enquanto a outra se enconlhia, escondendo-se._

_"Se eu soubesse, un..." O loiro coçou atrás da cabeça, sentia-se cansado. "Ah! Eu sou Deidara, prazer." Sorriu._

_As garotas o olharam e apontaram para si: _

_"Eu sou Penélope." Disse a mais velha._

_"E eu sou Marrie..." Disse a outra, tímida._

_"Vamos te levar para os encarregados da policia. Eles podem te ajudar a achar sua casa."_

_Com isso, elas ajudaram o loiro a se levantar, e o puxaram por algumas ruas extremamente largas de Paris, "Bulevares", foi como as meninas chamaram._

Ele não sabia dizer ao certo como havia parado em um lugar como aquele, as meninas cochichavam enquanto o loiro vasculhava a cidade a procura de seu mestre com os olhos azuis claros, nao o achava...decidiu entao esperar até que fosse possivel usar sua argila para sair dali... a menina chamada penélope parou de andar rapidamente e ficou de frente para ele.

"Ei, o qe é isso na sua mão?" Perguntou assustada

Ele sentiu suas bochchas rosarem, era realmente o unico com bocas nas maos....decidiu rapidamente fecha-las e respondeu "Nada,un"

a menina olhou desconfiada e voltou a andar

_Chegaram à polícia mais rápido do que Deidara havia esperado, e logo ele foi coberto de perguntas sobre onde morava, qual era sua cidade, etc._

_"Ahn? França, un? Não, eu sou de Iwa. Número de telefone? Quê é isso, un?"_

_Os políciais estava perdendo a paciência, e as meninas se cansaram de esperar. Quando ele foi expulso de lá, com uma bronca dizendo que "Fazer trotes com polícia dá cadeia" ele voltou a andar pela rua, sem saber onde ia._

Cansado e com fome ele procurou um lugar para se abrigar, percebeu que nao tinha dinheiro entao decidiu sentar-se em um bela praça em sua frente...observava as arvores cortadas em belas figuras ao redor..."Isso que eles chamam de arte?Como pode ?" se perguntava. Era de manha e muitas pessoas passavam pela dita praça, ele reparou que todos o olhavam...uma figura loira de longos cabelos com uma capa

sentada em uma praça olhando ao redor em pleno dia nao parecia ser uma coisa comum sentiu-se rejeitado e sosinho, levantou-se novamente e saiu andando por entre as ruas de Paris.

_Suspirou, olhando ao redor. "O que tem de errado comigo?"_

_Enquanto issoooo..._

_Abriu os olhos, mas desejou ter mantido-os fechados por mais um tempo. Aquele lugar era pobre. MUITO pobre. Ele não conseguia olhar, pelo menos não sem sentir vontade de gritar. Como é que ele havia parado em um lugar assim?_

_"Com licença?" Parou um homem na rua lotada "Pode dizer onde estou?"_

_Sabia que deveria ser gentil, ou pelo menos fingir._

_"Ora, é forasteiro?" O homem sorriu, com sete--_

_dentes faltando "Bem vindo à Abragah!" Gritou, saindo correndo. Só após alguns segundos Kakuzu percebeu que ele havia o roubado a carteira:_

"filho da mãe!"

"Pelo menos ainda tenho o dinheiro que guardo na meia..." Pensava feliz o mercenário, quando sentiu dedinhos rápidos se enfiando no seu sapato. Um garotinho moreno estava abaixado ao lado de Kakuzu, e tentava roubar-lhe o unico dinheiro que restava.

Agarrou o garoto pela gola, e ergeu o punho fechado, mas uam coisa nos olhos lacrimosos lhe chamaram atenção: grandes e redondos, brilhavam arroxeados no rosto redondo, a cor tão parecida com outros olhos tão queridos... Deu um peteleco na testa do garoto assustado e jogou uma moeda na sua cabeça, com força: " Ai! Valeu moço, desgraçado! " Kakuzu sorriu sob a mascara.

O mascarado olhou em volta. Mulheres com o rosto coberto desviavam o olhar do grande homem com aqueles trajes estranhos, homens com adagas na cintura o encaravam descaradamente. Ele tentou obter informações de uma jovem passante:" A sra. pode me dizer onde estou?" Antes que a moça pronunciasse uma palavra, seu acompanhante puxou a arma e a apoiou no pecoço do outro: " Não se fala com mulheres sem permissão de seu marido por aki, forasteiro!" . O costurado baixou a lamina e se sentou, cansado. Logo, um grupinho de crianças juntou-se ao seu redor, guiadas pelo garoto dos olhos fucsia. Todas avidas por dinheiro. " Tomem, repartam..." O mesquinho deu-lhes uma bolsa cheia de ienes. Assim que o grupo se retitou, ficou estatico: " Eu DEI todo o meu dinheiro? O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COMIGO?"

Em quanto isso em outro dos quatro cantos do mundo...

Esfregou os olhos, tinha acabado de acordar, estava no meio de uma praça vestindo apenas um manto vermelho esfarrapado e uma calça...sentia seu corpo pesado para uma marionete, olhou em volta....estava tarde, ele podia ver o por-do-sol de onde estava....levantou-se e tentou esconder seu rosto de menino sobre o capus. Uma senhora que passava perguntou se ele precisava de abrigo, o ruivo lembrou-se entao de sua luta com a avó e de como fora derrotado, sentiu vontade de nao estar vivo...mas a senhora em sua frente tinha uma espressao tao bondosa que preferiu apenas responde-la.

"Nao, obrigada eu tenho para onde ir." -Mentiu encarando o chao.

A senhora continuou seu caminho... E ele voltou a andar sem rumo... encarou novamente o sol que

desaparecia atras da montanha e procurou saber onde estava exatamente.

_As placas de restaurantes e hotéis estavam todas em uma língua que nunca havia visto, mas ainda assim entendia. Sentou-se no meio fio e suspirou. Onde estava afinal?_

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a aproximação de alguém.

"Senhor? Está bem?"

Sasori se virou para o lado e viu uma pequena marionete, presa em cinco barbantes, que dançava para ele. O controlador se agachou

ao seu lado, sorrindo. "Quer visitar a torre de Pizza comigo?" O homem fingiu a voz da marionete, enquanto passava um braço pelo ombro de Sasori.

Este se sentiu desconfortável, mas riu do boneco a sua frente, que vinha apertar-lhe a mão. Aquilo sim era arte.........

_Levantou os olhos um pouco, esperava por um contra argumento? Algum idiota que dissesse que não, que a arte era finita como suas malditas explosões? Lembrou-se de Deidara, foi quase mecânico. Onde ele estária?_

_"Ahn..." murmurou para o homem, que agora se sentava ao seu lado no meio fio, um pouco perto demais. "Em que cidade estamos, por favor?"_

_Ele sorriu, perversamente._

_"Ah, está perdido?"_

"_Estamos em veneza! Não vê os canais?" Apontou os barcos que passavam._

_"Veneza...?" Murmurou o ruivo. Onde diabos era Veneza?_

Sasori estava realmente perdido, o homem o olhou, começou a falar mas desistiu, levantou-se e foi andando. Seus pensamentos voltaram para o Loiro que se dizia artista....Ele nao conseguia parar de se perguntar onde estava seu antigo parceiro...aproveitou que o homem havia ido embora e começou novamente seu caminho sem rumo pelo canal de Veneza...o sol agora já nao estava mais em sua vista e as luzes começaram a se acender....o ruivo implorava para si mesmo qe esquecese o loiro "O que ha de errado comigo?"pensava...

"Ei, rapaz!" Hidan foi sacudido por mãos rudes. Ele resmungou e virou o rosto. " Ei, idiota, acorda logo!" . " Ah, Kakuzu, seu cuzão, me deixa dormir!" "Kakuzu? Quem?" Um par de olhos pretos como breu o encaravam, muito diferentes do usual verde-esmeralda que perfurava sua face toda vez que acordava na cama do seme.

" Olha aqui, essa area eh nossa, entendeu pirralho? Saia daqui garoto!" Um homem sujo cuspiu no rosto ensanguentado do menor." Olha aqui seu, filho da p*ta! Eu to com sono, eu nao sei que merda de lugar eh esse, to todo fudido, entao xispa antes q eu arranque seus olhos e te sacrifique pra Jashin, tendeu?"

O homem arregalou os olhose os apertou, temendo perdê-los. Se afastou, e Hidan se levantou capengando. "Kakuzu...Cadê você?..."

Hidan ainda estava atras de seu amigo, ele nao conseguia entender mais onde estava e o que estava acontecendo...mas decidiu que o melhor a fazer era procurar um chuveiro.."Porra,estou todo arrebentado e moido...tenho que arrumar um lugar para tirar esse sangue.."

ele acabou encontrando um parque onde tinha uma fonte e acabou se limpando la mesmo até ser expluso a gritos por um guarda

O guarda que explusou a figura randomica que sujava a rua, voltou para seu posto, Hidan parou em frente a uma placa que dizia: "Venha para a França, Seja parte da equipe de aeromoços!" Ele achou estranho mas topou verficar, no dia seguine viajava em rumo a Paris com um uniforme azul em uma estranha forma metalica...Hidan nao tinha a intençao de trabalhar, pediu pagamento adiantado e fugiu sumindo na cidade...

_Andou pelas ruas, pedindo informações aqui e ali ( o que era uma idiotice, já que ele não tinha lugar pra ir). Parou em frente à uma enorme torre onde avistou vários turistas. Rapidamente a mente lerda de Hidan fez a matemática: TURISTAS + ATAQUE = HIDAN COM GRANA. E ele partiu ao ataque! A primeira vítima foi escolhida rapidamente, um rapaz loiro que andava meio que sem rumo. "Você é o próximo na lista de Jashin, bichona!!!" pulou em cima do outro, procurando por dinheiro._

O Loiro rapidamente desviou e gritou "Quem você pensa que eu sou, UN?! Qual o problema desse lugar?!" Foi quando os dois se encararam e chegaram a conclusao de que se conheciam de outra vida. O suposto assaltante puxou o loiro pelo braço e falou "É você mesmo caralho? Deidara? O Parceiro do Sasori? Como você veio parar aqui?" ele entao se soltou e puxou Hidan para dentro de uma cafeteria, se sentaram e começaram a contar sobre como tinham acordado nesse mundo…

Hidan resmungava sobre sua teoria de que tudo aquilo era um gastigo de jashin-sama sobre os ateus chupa rola da akatsuki..quando deidara teve uma ideia...

"Vamos procurar os outros... mas onde eles podem estar? "

"Bom o Kakuso é simples...espalhe boatos de dinheiro facil e ele rapidamente aparece!"

Deidara pegou o pouco de argila que tinha sobrado e usou para fazer um dos seus passaros....os dois subiram e alçaram voo sobre a bela cidade...

_Assim que chegaram a uma altura rasuável, avistaram um correio francês. E embora Hidan se queixasse de "não entender merda nenhuma que tá escrito nessa porra". Ambos desceram para o prédio, prontos para por seu plano em ação._

_Na Árabia..._

_Kakuzu olhou para cima e sorriu, como era bom o cheiro de dinheiro pela manhã... Mesmo que ele só pudesse observar de longe os mercadores guardarem suas verdinhas numa sacola ( Tão desprotegidas, as coitadas!). De acordo com o que ouvira, aquela era aparte mais rica da cidade. Então porque será que tudo parecia tão pobre quanto o resto?_

_foi a conta de pensar isso e um carteiro mal vestido passou correndo, jogando papéis nas mãos de todos ( e isso incluia Kakuzu) e gritando que eram noticias do mundo desenvolvido. kakuzu olhou para o papel e leu tudo várias vezes. "Procura-se homem alto e com cicatrizes para assustar criançinhas. Pagamos bem." Seu olhos esmeralda se grudaram nas últimas palavras: Pagamos bem. BEM. PAGAMOS BEM. PAGAMOS. PARA. PAGAMOS PARA ASSUSTAR CRIANÇINHAS! _

_Ele riu baixinho, mas o riso logo se tornou uma gargalhada. "para a Europa!" Ele disse determinado, passando a mão na carteira do homem ao seu lado._

Kakuso achou muito objetivo o "Procura-se homem alto com cicatrizes..." mas seus pensamentos estavam puxados para o seu lado mercenario de ser... ele correu ao primeiro aeroporto e comprou uma passagem para a Europa, mais especificamente França o que era mais barato...Enquanto o akatsuki viajava os outros dois se empoleiraram no aeroporto principal com placas escritas "KAKUSO!" Logo que amanheceu Hidan estava babando no colo do Deidara que já nao estava mais aguentando...Kakuso saiu do voo todo amarotado e logo que chegou no saguao tropeçou em duas figuras que foram reconhecidas rapidamente... "QEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE ME ACORDOU-" gritou o de cabelo prateado, mas a frase foi interrompida quando os olhos verdes cortantes se encontraram com os olhos fúcsia brilhantes....os dois homens se olharam e Hidan rapidamente sentiu que seu vazio tinha sido subitamente preenchido "Kakuso? Nao pode ser isso o que estava faltando em mim? A quem eu estou enganando.." pensou ele...e o mercenario esqueceu-se do dinheiro, ajudou Hidan a se levantar e os dois acabaram se abraçando....embaraçados eles rapidamente pularam para tras finjiram que nada havia acontecido...Deidara se levantou e disse:

"Vamos embora, UN!" Ele não aguentava ver aqueles dois, estranhamete isso o fazia lembrar de Sasori..ele nao se sentia bem... Hidan e kakuso concordaram e os dois subiram no passaro...

Em meio ao voo, Deidara se perguntava onde estaria seu mestre..."Sasori, sua marionete estupida que pensa em arte eterna...onde você está? Como eu fui tolo em dicutir com você....em certo ponto você estava certo, queria que você fosse para sempre, eterno...NÃO! Onde eu estou com a cabeça?! Pensar isso, nunca...." O Loiro dicutia com si mesmo em quando reparou que Hidan agora dormia calmamente no colo de kakuso...que tambem já nao estava acoradado.

Ele entao...vendo a a cena acabou sendo acertado por um pedaço de papel perdido nos ares, quando ele ia jogar fora percebeu que la estava sua soluçao: "Grande teatro de Marionetes em frente a Torre!" Deidara rapidamente fez o passaro decer, gastou o resto do dinheiro xerocando aquele panfleto, tinha que achar Sasori, alguma coisa dentro dele avisava que ele também estava nesse mundo,saiu jogando alguns papeis e tambem usou o correio como fez com Kakuso...

O dia do teatro era proximo... A ansiedade so fazia seus pensamentos mais pertubadores....kakuso e Hidan porém tinham voltado a sua rotina de brigas infantis e volta as pases...O pobre artista para quem a arte seria sempre uma bela explosao ja nao tinha certeza sobre suas definiçoes... o que era esse vazio dentro de si?

_Quando no dia da apresentação as cortinas se abriram, Deidara e o time zumbi já se enontravam no meio da multidão. Não prestando atenção no show, mas sim nos espectadores._

Ele estava impaciente, já estava desistindo do ruivo quando notou um garoto coberto por uma capa vermelha surada encostado perto a porta, Deidara usou seu monoculo para ver de perto, reconheceu o anel em seu polegar "É ELE!" pensou, subitamente saiu correndo e quando foi ver...ja sentia os braços envolvidos no boneco parado a porta, o abraço não tinha sido recusado, suas bochehcas coraram,

Sasori e Deidara se encaram sem coragem para dizer palavras um ao outro, Hidan e kakuso tinham pego o passaro emprestado e estavam "esperando na base da torre". Os dois sairam do teatro e sentaram-se em um banco.

"Onde voc estava danna?" Perguntou sem graça o loiro

"Não tenho certeza mais acho que era em Veneza... huum..Deidara ..posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"C-claro..." Falou desviando o olhar.

"Por que voce me abraçou?" Sasori encarou-o nos olhos e sentiu sua bochehca rosar, sempre se perdia no azul dos olhos dele...

Deidara não respondeu, pediu que sasori fosse andar com ele... os dois acabaram em baixo de uma ponte isolada em um bairro rustico da cidade.

"Deidara?"

"O que foi, UN?"

"Responda, por que me abraçou?"

O loiro ficou vermelho, segurou a mao fria de Sasori e disse: "Nã tenho certeza do porque...mas posso te garantir que voce não iria querer saber..."

Deidara foi soltando sua mao rapidamente mas Sasori a segurou com força.

"Pelo contrario. Eu adoraria saber..." Disse tomando para si os labios do loiro...seus olhos se encontraram com o azul dos olhos dele e sasori rapidamente levantou-se e virou de costas.

"Danna? Por que..."

"CALE-SE, EU NÃO SEI POR QUE!" Gritou

"Desculpe-me" O Loiro entao começou a caminhar...

"Não, fique...não queria ter gritado com você...sinceramente não sei ficar sem você em qualquer lugar que seja."

"Danna!" Gritou Deidara e os dois se abraçaram, o tempo passou e eles acabaram dormindo embaixo da ponte.

Era bem cedo quando alguns raios de sol brilharam no rio embaixo da singela ponte embaixo da qual Deidara e Sasori adormeceram.

"Danna?" Perguntou Deidara que acabava de acordar tapando a cara com o antebraço.

Sasori estava sentado cutucando a água com a ponta dos pés...

"O que você quer?" Respondeu ainda com a cara baixa.

Deidara foi andando calmamente e se sentou ao seu lado.

"Sabe o que eu quero? Quero que me diga, porque aconteceu aquilo ontem?Hm?" Deidara agora olhava fixamente para Sasori.

"O que tem de errado comigo, esse idiota não vai entender porque não posso ficar com ele! Por que eu fiz isso comigo?!" Pensava enquanto encarava os olhos azuis fixos.

"Danna? Você está com raiva de mim eu sei...não devia ter te dado aquele abraço... desculpe-me, eu não farei isso de novo.." Disse pensativo.

_"Deidara... Eu quero te contar uma história." Ele disse, de repente._

_"Uma história?" O loiro perguntou, vendo seu mestre assentir com a cabeça e fixar o olhar na água._

_"Uma história...um conto de fadas." Tomou fôlego e continuou "Era uma vez uma princesa, a mais bela de todas, que vivia num lindo castelo todo enfeitado de tinha uma cama de diamante, roupa de diamante, pratos, copos, cadeiras mesas... Tudo era feito de um diamante que era tão azul quanto seus olhos."_

_"Uau." O loiro murmurou, seu próprios olhos azuis brilhavam, mesmo não sabendo o motivo dessa história._

_"Uma dia, ela passeava em seu jardim de diamantes e encontrou uma coisa caída... era um boneco."_

_Deidara começava a assimilar o conto com a realidade._

_"A princesa... "Sasori continuou. "Nunca havia visto um objeto que não fosse de diamante, e imediatamente se apaixonou por ele, levando-o para morar em seu castelo."_

_"E eles obviamente viveram felizes para sempre!" Deidara sorriu, prevendo o final da história. Mas Sasori continuava de cabeça baixa._

"_Não..."_

"_Não?!"_

_"Não. Veja, Deidara. A princesa tinha o boneco, mas o boneco não era capaz de sentir nada por ela... Mesmo que ele quisesse..."_

_O loiro sentiu uma enorme tristeza ao ouvir essas palavras, mas ergueu a cabeça e sorriu:_

_"Então um dia, durante à noite, a princesa estava dormindo quando ouviu alguma coisa... Ela se levantou e foi ver de onde vinha o barulho, e era da sala."_

_"Deidara, o que você--" Sasori começou._

_"Não me interrompa, un! Como eu dizia, ela foi até a sala, e lá estava ele, o boneco. Ele estava tocando o piano de diamante e sorriu para ela quando ela se aproximou. 'você me amou tanto, que agora eu também sei o que é amar. E eu também a amo. Para todo o sempre'." Dizendo isso, Deidara sorriu "E eles viveram felizes para sempre. Fim."_

_"E é assim que se conta uma história, danna, un!" Ele riu, se levantando. "Agora... Vamos achar o Hidan e o Kakuzu!"_

Sasori permanecia estático encarando a agua...."Quem sabe não fosse esse o destino de sua historia? Que sabe ele não poderia começar a sentir?" pensava...

Deidara levantou e estendeu a mão.

"Vamos Danna, un? Eu te ajudo..." Disse puxando Sasori pela mão.

Deidara e Sasori foram andando pelas ruas de paris tentando se camuflar no meio da multidão...como fazia falta a argila...pensava.

Os dois param em frente a uma vitrine simples com roupas "normais" para aquece lugar e perceberam que realmente precisavam de trocar de roupa...

"Quem sabe, na historia, a princesa não poderia dar um presente para o boneco? Quem sabe esse presente não fossem roupas?" Disse deidara olhando sugestivamente para a vitrine.

"Mas, Deidara-"

"Nada de mas, eu consegui um dinheiro enquanto fiquei nessa cidade, não quis contar mas as meninas que me ajudaram me deram alguns trocados que eu guardei para um momento como esse, não é muito mas deve dar para duas camisas..."

Os dois acabaram comprando duas camisas...como havia uma promoção de leve o dobro acabaram ganhando mais duas calças. Os dois continuaram seu caminho rumo a torre...

Enquanto isso...Hidan e Kakuzo.

La em cima na torre havia uma sala vazia que antes possivelmente era uma base para controle das câmeras....onde Hidan fez questão de abrir cuidadosamente a porta. lê-se "arrombar" e pegar emprestada Lê-se "tomar para si". Kakuzo obviamente não tinha objeções afinal era de graça...e tinha um bela vista.

Kakuzo observava a bela vista que ele tinha da cidade enquanto Hidan dormia calmamente em uma cama improvisada no chao... "O Que há de errado com ele? Não pecebe que tempo é dinheiro...eu podia estar ganhando milhoes agora!" Pensava.

Hidan sentiu um pé em suas costas.

"ME DEIXA DORMIR PORRA....TA MUITO CEDO!" gritou Hidan com a voz rouca de sono...

"ACORDA!" Insistiu kakuzo.

Ele desistiu quando viu que hidan estava determinado a não levantar....e voltou para a janela...Olhou novamente para a expressão angelical de Hidan..."Fica bem melhor dormindo..." Pensou. Os raios de sol agora estava incidindo sobre sua pele branca...Hidan cobriu o rosto com o antebraço, mas os raios ainda não o deixaram dormir, sentou vagarosamente e encarou kakuzo parado em frente a janela.

"Quando não é você.... então kakuzo o que você está olhando?"

"Estava olhando como você fica bem mais agradável calado." Respondeu agora observando a cor dos olhos de Hidan...nunca havia percebido como seus olhos eram bonitos.

"Então devia ter me deixado dormir...mas não...o senhor dinheiro tinha que me acordar!" Disse irônico

"Cale-se, eu tive que te acordar porque precisamos arrumar dinheiro..."

"Você só pensa em dinheiro, que coisa Kakuzo...não tem nada na vida para você que vale a pena alem disso!? Vou voltar a dormir..." Hidan deitou novamente, dessa vez com os dois braços na cara.

Aquela frase realmente tinha causado um efeito em kakuzo, pela primeira vez ele não estava preocupado com dinheiro, ele estava preocupado com si mesmo... quem sabe ele não estivesse certo? Quem sabe ele não precisasse de uma coisa a mais em sua vida? Ele não queria aceitar que talvez essa coisa estivesse deitada em sua frente...

_Hidan bocejou, parece que finalmente tinha decidido se levantar. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos quase brancos e se aproximou da janela, posicionando-se ao lado de Kakuzo._

_"Que merda você quer fazer agora?" Perguntou, apoiando a cabeça em uma mão._

_"Não tenho certeza..." O outro respondeu, olhando para o rosto sonolento do albino, que mirava a bela vista de Paris. A pele de Hidan era perfeita. Branca como a neve. Kakuzo aproveitou que o outro não estava prestando atenção para observá-lo melhor. Seu lábios eram também claros, mas de um rosa tão leve que os faziam ainda mais convidativos. Ele riu de si mesmo, fazendo Hidan virar-se para encará-lo._

_"O que é tão engraçado, seu ateu chupador de rola?" Seus olhos estavam apertados, ele provavelmente pensava que o avarento estava rindo dele._

_"Nada. Pensei em uma coisa engraçada." O dito avarento despistou._

_"Sei..." Hidan o encarou uma última vez e virou-se de volta para a vista._

_O mais velhos se curvou um pouco, para aproximar melhor seu rosto do de Hidan e então ele pôde ver._

_Pôde ver o leve rosado que se dava nas faces do rapaz, era tão leve que era quase impossível de ver, mas à medida que Kakuzu se aproximava o rosado se intencificava. Porque ele estava corando? Kakuzu riu, segurando o outro pelos ombros._

_"Você é estúpido." Disse, retirando a máscara._

_"E você é um merda."_

_"Idiota."_

"_Ateu desgraçado"_

"_Masoquistazinho"_

_"Sádico."_

_Pararam por aí, seus lábios já haviam se encostado e agora estavam ambos de olhos fechados, cuidado de sentir todas as sensações possíveis do momento._

_Foi curto, aquele beijo. Ambos concordavam. Mas isso não os impediu de empurrar um ao outro assim que perceberam o que estavam fazendo._

_Se olharam, desviaram o olhar, voltaram a se olhar. Kakuzu pôs a máscara novamente, olhando pela janela, e Hidan fingiu arrumar a capa._

_"Vai pedir pra eu esquecer disso?" O albino mordeu o lábio, ainda sentindo o gosto do beijo._

_"...Só se você quiser." O outro respondeu, tomando Hidan de surpresa._

_Kakuzu deu uma risada, virando-se para sair do local:_

_"Certas memórias...valem mais do que todo o dinheiro do mundo." Disse, sem se virar. E saiu._


End file.
